In recent years, there has been increased interest in computerized robots such as, e.g., mechanical pets, which can provide many of the same advantages as their living, breathing counterparts. These mechanical pets are designed to fulfill certain functions, all of which provide entertainment, and also in many cases general utility, to the owner.
As an example, Sony's AIBO robot is designed to mimic many of the functions of a common household pet. AIBO's personality develops by interacting with people and each AIBO grows and develops in different way based on these interactions. AIBO's mood changes with its environment, and its mood affects its behavior. The AIBO can provide certain features and entertainment to the owner through such things as execution of certain tasks and actions based on its programming and the commands of the user. An AIBO can perform any number of functions, e.g., creating noise frequencies that resemble a dog's bark.
In general, a mechanical “robot” as used herein and to which the present invention is directed includes movable mechanical structures such as the AIBO or Sony's QRIO robot that contain a computer processor, which in turn controls electromechanical mechanisms such as wheel drive units and “servos” that are connected to the processor. These mechanisms force the mechanism to perform certain ambulatory actions (such as arm or leg movement).